Spontanious
by Madlyhatter
Summary: An awkward question about his feet leaves Kiba very confused. How are you supposed to deal with the most socially awkward ninja in Konoha? Kiba X Sai, foot fetish, yaoi, PWP


So my first story. I'd prefer constructive criticism if you may, but do whatever you'd like.

* * *

Kiba looked at the artist with wide eyes.

Surprise was an understatement. Mortification was more fitting.

The dog-nin's bodily response felt like a bite, digging into his skin, pulling the redness from his face out for the other to see. He could not remember a more awkward situation, including the time when Naruto farted in his face at the Chunin Exams. His mind kept replaying the question, over and over, making sure he heard what he had just been asked.

"Err…can you say that again?"

"Can I sniff your feet?"

Behind that fake smile, the pale ninja asked an honest request he felt was normal. His tone held no sarcasm. Though Kiba knew Sai was socially awkward, this was just ridiculous. No amount of yelling, cursing, or crying could describe what he felt. His embarrassment shook all the way to his knees, preventing him from making any type of dramatic escape.

'Not even fighting the entire ANBU ops could compare to this' he said to himself, cursing his inability to react to the situation.

The two were in the forest on the outskirts of the city. Kiba was looking to practice some sparing since Akumaru was off at the Kohnoa vet and Sai just happened to be in the area. They were somewhat acquaintances, so Kiba thought it would be a good idea to add some spontaneity to his routine. He never really spent any time with the ink-user, and knew next to nothing about his jutsu style outside of what Naruto told him during drinking sessions. The two hit it over immediately, talking as if they had known each other for years. Despite Sai's awkwardness, Kiba liked the pale fellow. After a few rounds between the two (which Kiba had mostly won) during a break, Sai asked him the question as if the entire outing had been his plan from the start.

"Uh…"

Really, what was there to say? Kiba heard rumors about Sai being gay, but he never heard anything about his interests in THAT manner before. Naruto only complained about him staring at guys in the hot springs, but hell, Naruto did that too. Sneaking glances was something Kiba could handle. That was expected, understood, and a similar tactic he used towards women. A foot fetish was something completely new to the Inzuka. Coupled with the tone Sai asked in, Kiba felt he had no leg to stand on (with no pun intended).

Open sexuality was not something ninjas really talked about unless they were close. And close meant CLOSE. He, and the other guys like Shikamaru, Naruto, and even Kakashi on some occasions would gather to talk about who's done who, but specifics like Sai's request were usually avoided unless there was heavy alcohol involved. Some exceptions came up, like Chouji asking help on a position or something to that effect, but for the most part, sex was just something personal. At least for Kiba anyways. Seeing Sai blatantly break another social rule was fitting to his personality, but did not make the situation any better.

The wind of the forest felt cool, but failed to fix his predicament. The leaves rustled and Sai just stood there, smiling brightly. Silence between the two became overbearing as the heat on Kiba's face did not dissipate. He felt compelled to talk in any attempt to remove this heavy tension.

"Sorry Sai…I'm just not gay or anything like that." Kiba gritted his teeth as he said this. Despite his own orientation, he really had no qualms to ninjas who preferred their own sex. Hell, he had been in a threesome with two girls and was completely happy with the results. He just wasn't comfortable when a guy showed true, sexual affection towards him. It didn't happen often, as Kiba knew he came off as homophobic, (a trait he was thankful for more than anything) but sometimes a random ninja would throw looks towards his way.

Kiba's statement caused a slight hit to the artist's demeanor, as Sai's smile faltered. But he did not give up and was determined to see through to his request. He appreciated how polite the dog-nin was being, since he heard about the obnoxious behavior from everyone else, but the fantasy in his head was all too powerful. The dreams that tainted his every-waking thoughts needed closure through immersion...Or so that was what he read in the latest chapter of "Sexual Personality 101."

"Oh I know you aren't. But what I'm asking is not what you call "gay." Sai added quotation marks with his fingers to add emphasis, a tip he picked up from one of his conversational pamphlets. Regardless of his hand motions, it did nothing to help the way Kiba felt.

"All I want do is smell your feet. And rub them too. You won't be kissing me or doing the "doggy-style" as some of Kakashi's books have it referred to"

Kiba's skin turned so red it started to sting his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but realized he could not really argue anything that could sway the painter. He certainly wasn't used to being put into conversational dilemmas, and had no idea what to do. However, he was too stubborn just to submit to such a ridiculous request. He had to defend his pride in some way, even if that meant deflection.

"Hell no! I mean, c'mon Sai…I just ain't into mans getting close to me like that you know? I don't care that you do, but I mean if you were a girl it'd be different."

"How so? You've already put your hands around me with our sparring like how you do with Hinata or your sensei. Besides, it'll just be really quick. You can even close your eyes and pretend that I'm a girl."

Kiba sighed again. He could sense the man's persistence. He remembered his first time of attempting to get with a woman he fantasized about and how often he thought about it. Nights spent completely devoted around a perverted image, his right arm hurting from jerking so hard. Even if he rejected Sai now, he knew that the man would just continue to think about him without any solution to his festering thoughts.

'Who knew my experiences with Ino would ever teach me?' he mused ironically. He gave this idea thought, and decided to just offer some form of hope to Sai.

"Let me just think about it ok?"

Sai's eyes flashed a sense of optimism and nodded his head. He could see the artist's hope, and he did not have it in his heart to crush it by any means.

"Would you like to continue sparring?"

The two resumed where they had left off. They both fought in very different manners. Sai with renewed hope and Kiba out of embarrassment over his reaction, both men moved with shaken distraction that neither noticed because of their preoccupations in their own minds.

'I should have just ran away'

* * *

After a few weeks, Kiba noticed a distinct change in his every day routine. He'd notice the artist around Konoha more than ever before. Whenever he went to get ramen or go for a morning jog, he would spot the pale man wandering around the town. On some occasions, Sai would smile and wave, but nothing else came out of the interaction. Kiba could tell the man wanted to speak with him, but something was holding him back. He wasn't complaining all the much, as the man left a very large impression through his request.

Despite his sexuality, Kiba kept thinking about Sai and what he wanted to do. A foot fetish seemed so strange, that the brunette spent nights lying in bed and staring at his size 12 feet wondering what was so appealing about them. He'd picture the artist out of curiosity, tracing his tongue along his smooth toes, licking them with satisfaction. Even though he was a man, Sai was probably the most feminine male in the village (other than Neji) and so it wouldn't be COMPLETELY gay to think about him doing these things. Though never getting hard, Kiba perplexed himself over the older man.

On a night he and Naruto drank with each other at a local bar, he attempted to find some answers with the artist's past teammate. Though having a rocky start, the Sai and the blonde were close friends and spent a lot of time with each other as team 7. Naruto often talked about Sai like a brother, which was the usual outcome that occurred when teammates worked together for so long.

Their outing started with an explanation about his loyal dog's reason for still staying at the vet. After more exchange back and forth, Kiba told his problem to his best friend in confidence, hoping the man could direct him on the best course of action. However, the blonde did little to help, choosing to laugh instead.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kiba snarled, jabbing his fist into Naruto's shoulder. It sent the man falling to the ground, rubbing his socket in pain, but refusing to quiet down.

"He…hahaha…asked….you...ahaha…what?" Naruto attempted to mutter out. He found endless humor in Kiba's reaction, causing the short-tempered man to pulsate with anger.

"He asked to sniff my damn feet. I mean dude, is that normal? Did he ever do that to you?" Kiba's voice dropped an octave lower. He wanted to make sure no one else in the bar heard of what had been asked of him by another man. Already, they were attracting an audience from the other inhabitants. Naruto winked at two girls sitting a few seats away from them, as he was getting up and composing himself.

He took a swig from his glass and nodded his head.

"Yea, all the time. He asked to rub and lick them too. Why?"

Kiba just started at his friend with wide eyes.

'_What the hell is going on with everyone around me?_' he asked himself.

"Dude…it's not the most normal thing to be asked! You never thought it was weird or anything?"

"I mean obviously it's a little strange. Like the first time he did, I didn't talk to him for a day or two. But I mean a foot rub is a foot rub, doesn't matter if a man or girl does it, still feels nice. Plus everyone knows he isn't the most normal ninja, so why get upset over something like that?"

"But what if a dude gave you a blow job? It's the principle!"

Naruto just laughed.

"I doubt Sai said anything about sucking you off. Plus, that's a little far-fetched. It's just the paranoia taking hold of you. And you know what they say about paranoia when it comes to sex…"

The blonde's echoing voice added only more frustration to Kiba. He literally wanted to pound his friend into the ground for the way he was acting, even if he didn't understand what the hell he was saying.

"No, I don't. What do they say about _paranoia and sex_." Kiba attempted to mimic the blonde in the most annoying voice he could muster, hoping he would get his frustration across. Though the two were very close, it took awhile before the therapy would ever start on similar these type of outings.

"That people who fixate and get paranoid are just covering up their sexuality or something like that."

"Hell no! You know I like girls!"

"Hey now, I never said you didn't have to be straight or anything. People get curious!"

Kiba hit his head on the table, shaking the empty beer bottles shared between the men. It seemed that nothing was going to help solve the issues causing him to drown in the head. If anything, this night made things only more confusing, and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his friend.

"Listen buddy." Naruto said, bringing his hand and patting Kiba's back as if he were a dog. This irritated the tanned man, but he remained passively pressed against the table.

"Sometimes, it's ok to experiment! A body's a body, right? I can't lie and say I've never done it with a guy before, and hell, anal is kinda experimenting, but you just need to let curiosity kill that cat, er- well dog in your cause, if you know what I'm sayin. All you're doing is putting pressure on yourself. Sometimes the best cure for the body is what the body wants."

The brunette looked up at his friend curiously, letting the words sink in. He quickly turned to the two girls staring at them and grinned.

"You know, I guess you're right. But tonight, let me just re-assert how straight I actually am."

Naruto caught on quickly, smirking. The two high-fived each other and immediately jumped to make an impression towards the women. However, at the back of his mind, Kiba reflected on the words of wisdom he received.

* * *

Sai sat in front of his easel, scrubbing hard at his parchment in order to use the charcoal effectively. He bit his lips in concentration, using his pinky in order to add texture and depth to the chalky piece he was shading. He sighed, realizing it didn't turn out anything like Kiba's actual feet, and was about to throw it away until he heard a knock to his apartment. The pale man turned, put down his charcoal, and clapped his hands together to wipe off the unwanted material as he made his way. He opened the door, and a powerful shoulder jabbed itself past him. Sai blinked a few times before recognizing g the strong build and trademark leather jacket of a certain Inuzuka, and closed the door softly.

Kiba looked around quickly, surveying what kind of person Sai was. The room was plain and average save for the dozens of papers crumbled on the ground. Pictures of his art sat in random places on the ground, and a few hung on the wall. Art utensils scattered about on the coffee table, but everything was what the ninja expected the home to be.

"Can I get you something?" the artist asked meekly. He was a little worried in how he was supposed to act. He tried to remember what his books said when a person barges into one's home. '_He wasn't a stranger. Nor a robber or murder._' He told himself, not yet reading the chapter to ft this current situation in _Spontaneous Visits from Strangers and Friends_.

Yet perhaps the biggest question he was wondering was why Kiba had come to him. After discussing the problem to Kakashi, his impression was that he should have just backed off from dog tamer in fear of making him angry. Sai was getting better with identifying anger or resentment, and was now trying to avoid the two emotions with the people around him. This visit seemed like the exact opposite of what he attempted to do by not speaking to him.

'_Yet here he is, in all his tanned glory_.' He thought to himself.

The black haired man couldn't help but stare him up and down, from the large muscular arms visible through the leather, to the powerful feet the man possessed. Thankfully, Kiba was still looking around the room, and did not see Sai's latest drawing near his balcony that could potentially scare him away.

"Listen dude." Kiba started, unsure of what words he should string together. He felt ridiculous, pathetic, and completely moronic for listening to Naruto's advice, (Which the alcohol seemed to have influence) but he needed to get these thoughts out of his head once and for all. Besides, it's not like it would be gay if he actually meant it right?

"About that request…it's been on my mind a lot, and I guess I'm just curious about it. I mean, you don't really get asked everyday to get your feet worshipped or anything. So what exactly do you want to do before I make my decision?"

Sai felt this strange surge within him. It was surprisingly warm, like tiny explosions coursing through his veins making him feel as if he could jump around the room. His hands instantly felt the need to twiddle, and he licked his lips without any reason. Some, unfelt force of desire began to take form within the man.

"Nothing you wouldn't be comfortable with. Just to sniff them, and preferably add a lick or two with a rub down."

Kiba cringed at the man's innocent response, but gave up on his resistant thinking. He made his way to the couch in the middle of the apartment and plopped himself down.

The painter instantly understood, and moved to the other man's location. Kneeling down, he took Kiba's right foot gently in his hands and slowly slipped off the boot. It was handled with such ease and precision, Kiba let out a small breathe of relief. Admittedly, his feet were a little too big for the average sizes at any shoe store, so having them off proved a huge blessing. Kiba's eyes locked themselves on a painting across from him of a sunset, focusing on the intricate detail of exploding color. He couldn't bare to look at the black-haired beauty yet, though it did feel nice to have his feet in the cool air of the apartment.

Sai almost moaned aloud, seeing the large foot within his hands. He very slowly, peeled off the sock like a perfectly ripe banana, mirroring the same look of desire or hunger one would show the delicious fruit. The scent of Kiba's foot already filtered near Sai's breathing air, providing a warm, delectable smell that added to the man's craving. The tent in the artist's pants already constricted tighter around his groin, and he made it no secret to hide it. Kiba caught a quick glint of it, and shifted his vision to his side, finding the earlier charcoal drawing of what seemed to be a detailed sketch of a pair of feet.

'_Holy shit, I guess this guy really does like this stuff' _

Just as soon as he thought this, he heard a high-pitched gasp, and looked down quickly in fear of something going wrong and the man like a hit in the eye. However, Kiba saw something far different from what he had expected.

Already, Sai was breathing heavily, closing his eyes in some sensual trance of pleasure. He held the foot only a centimeter away from his sculpted nose, allowing Kiba to feel the boy's inhale of the large soles. Kiba was curious, never before seen this type of reaction, despite all the women he had bed. Sai's face captured such appreciation for the soles; it was erotic to watch him. Testing the waters, the dog-nin pushed his foot a little further, digging it into the man's face, which resulted in the sexiest sound he ever heard. A guttural, uncontrollable cry that mimicked the same snarls he made when pounding a girl senseless. The impact of the sound instantly reacted through the man's leg, causing a certain, large appendage to harden.

"Like that huh?" Kiba asked.

He didn't know why he said this, but he felt the mood demanded it. He took it a step further by slowly dragging his hairless toes across the man's face, making small chaotic patterns of no real shape. A smirk formed, watching Sai's attempts at restraining himself. The paler of the two's forehead scrunched together tighter, showing folds only produced during moments of intensity as the large foot explored his face. Lips full and sensual opened slightly with the panting that drove the younger man wild.

"C'mon Sai, give big o'l Kiba's feet some more attention."

The other clothed foot moved towards the thinner man, and rubbed his leg. Sai opened his eyes, and instantly took Kiba's command, very quickly discarding the shoe and sock, holding the bare size 12 foot in his hands. He squeezed it a little, testing Kiba's reactions. These added touches evoked a moan from Kiba that made the pale man continue as the other naked foot rubbed against Sai's chin.

"My, I'm getting a bit disappointed here buddy. I thought you said you were going to lick them?"

Sai's eyes instantly glued with Kiba's chocolate orbs, with utter surprise. His smile formed, and he slowly opened his mouth to accept the waiting toes. This feeling was completely different from an actual rub, and Kiba grabbed the sofa as Sai's teeth grazed his flesh. The cool, small points of tension the teeth made complimented well with the traces of saliva, and the dog-nin couldn't help but ask for more. Wiggling Sai's treat, he used his other foot as a coaxing mechanism to rub the man's cheek.

"Don't hold out on me."

Sai sucked, with all his might, over the delicious toes. He instantly rubbed his tongue viciously, indulging in the hungers of his perverted mind. He grasped the foot with one hand, and moved it to cover his face. Kiba caught on and used his other foot to rub into Sai's face as well. He couldn't help but unbutton his pants hearing Sai's sexy sounds.

'_This kid fucking sounds like I'm already hittin his prostate._'

All of a sudden, without warning, Sai took both size 12s, and placed them over his face at the same time, covering his beautiful features from the brunette's eyes. Kiba frowned at this, but could hear and smell the painter's arousal from his whimpering. All he could feel was the breaths coming from Sai's mouth, warming his soles.

Out of sympathy, Kiba dragged his powerful foot down the boy's tight fitting clothing, over his pants. With a simple rub over Sai's crotch, he heard a scream come from the artist, and felt a moistness forming through the leather pants. The dog-nin was surprised that Sai already climaxed, and he moved his foot away from the man's face so he could see it.

Lips opened, eyes closed, and face sweaty, Sai was a living, breathing wet dream that needed a good fucking. Kiba smirked, spreading his legs out and throwing his arms behind his head. He still smelt the fiery arousal from the painter, and knew whatever he would ask the man, Sai would comply without question.

"Hey Sai, since I did you a favor, how bout takin care of something for me? I'll show you what "doggy-style means to the Inuzuka clan!"

A tired, shaking nod was all Kiba needed before he shoved the boy's face down onto his exposed rod for preparation.

* * *

I know this pairing hardly exists, but both have interesting personalities that would make a good story! So please review


End file.
